


Trip to the city of (fallen) angels

by coop500



Category: Lucifer (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angry Lucifer, Displeased Wynonna, Gen, Hopefully no fans are offended on either fandom, I don't know why this came to be, M/F, Macro/Micro, No one gets hurt, Soft Vore, Wynonna/Lucifer crossover, mentions of shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/pseuds/coop500
Summary: Waverly finds a book with some hidden pages, they could be important to their current perils but must come into contact with a certain night club owner to discover how to unlock the secrets the book may hold. So she leaves Purgatory for the first time with Wynonna to discover the hidden message.





	Trip to the city of (fallen) angels

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so originally this story was written for my mother for her birthday, she loves Wynonna and reads fanfics here often so I figured it'd be a good gift for her. I worked out a few mistakes in the Wynonna universe lore with her help, but note that I did not watch every episode, just some and google. So there may be more mistakes but I tried my best to keep Wynonna and Waverly in character.
> 
> Meanwhile I have too much practice with Lucifer so that was just fun lol, though I don't write him upset much so that was different.
> 
> This likely takes place within season 2 of both TV shows. Though for Wynonna it's after the baby was born, so maybe more season... 3?
> 
> Note that this story is slightly connected to the events of 'Van Snatching' one of my older Lucifer stories, though it's not required to read that one to understand what's happening here. 
> 
> Soft vore is present in this story, but in a gentle, harmless manner. No one is hurt and the prey is willing. If you don't know what vore is, simply it means someone gets swallowed whole.

Wynonna groaned as she stepped into the Black Badge office, looking like she very recently woke up without any form of wake up help, such as coffee. It was also likely she had a minor hangover. But she was here, ready to check in for whatever the others may have found. Meanwhile the others were already wide awake, even Doc, though he was just sitting in a chair with his feet up on the table. Wynonna however saw her half sister, Waverly was reading some old dusty book again, didn't they already read all of those by now? "Waves, what are you doing? " The older woman asked, a bit of annoyance in her tone.

 

The younger woman perked up, looking to Wynonna, book still in hand, observing her appearance. "Oh, wow you look... " The increasing annoyance on the older Earp's face made Waverly stop her current comment. "I mean, um, yes, what am I doing. Dolls dropped this book off a few hours ago, I'm not sure where he got it but it looks old. Now at first this one didn't have anything that special in it or things we already know, but there's five pages at the end of this that are blank. " To show what she meant, she turned the book toward Wynonna, showing the pages written in Latin, then the pages at the end that had nothing. "Okay, and? Books sometimes have blank pages. " She said, failing to see what her sister was getting at.

 

Waverly held up a finger, turning the book back towards herself and flipping a few pages back. "That's what I thought too, but then here at the end of what I can read it says 'only a youth with a pure soul who has delved to the Morning Star's core and witnessed his light, untainted may read upon these sacred words'. " Waverly read off, smiling in a giddy way to her work, only to see her sister's confusion. "It means there's a hidden message in these blank pages that we can't read. " She added, but that didn't seem to help. "I realise that, where are we supposed to find this youth? Or... what are we even looking for? A kid that went to space and saw stars? "

 

She shook her head, closing the book and setting it aside. "Morning Star has two meanings in Latin, well more than that actually but in this case, there's two main ones. It either refers to Venus, the planet in the sky or... " She paused, seeming to hesitate now. Wynonna tilted her head before making a 'go on' gesture, clearly not in the most patient of moods. "Or it refers to the Devil. Considering it says 'his' here, like a person... I don't think it's referring to Venus. " She explained, sighing afterwards. Wynonna rolled her eyes as well, turning slowly around and holding her head. "Great, like we didn't have enough Hellish things to deal with here... All the Devil does is taint and corrupt, how are we supposed to find a kid that he didn't corrupt? Or even find a kid that fits half of that? " She said, turning back and shaking her head.

 

Waverly shrugged, sitting down calmly in a nearby chair. "I don't know, it's far-fetched I know, but if there's important information in these pages, it'd be worth it. We just.... have to be smart, maybe we can do some research for any strange reports. " Even Waverly seemed uncertain that this would amount to anything, but she didn't have much else better to do. "It's not going to be easy but-" Waverly was cut off though when Dolls stepped in, holding a clipboard. "Look alive crew, we found some possible Reverent activity. " Wynonna was happy for that, smiling and cheering up quite quickly. "Finally, something that makes sense and I can shoot. " Doc finally got up too, since this was also more his speed. Meanwhile Waverly sighed, realising now she'd have to deal with this alone... To be expected anyway she guessed. "Be careful! " She called to Wynonna seconds before the door closed, now left alone in the room.

 

She slumped in her chair a bit, glancing at the book in thought... Before she looked to her laptop on a desk nearby. She could do those report searches, maybe she'd get lucky. So the young woman got up and walked to the desk, sitting down and opening the laptop. With one finger she touched the power button and awaited for it to come on. While she waited, she thought about what kind of weird stuff to look for and where... perhaps first in big cities in the US like New York. So once it was on and fully started up, New York City was the first she looked into.

 

Oddly enough, NY seemed free of anything supernaturally strange, beyond maybe a few hoaxes but nothing Devilish. She sighed, that having been her best lead in mind, but that was not the only big city in the US. Canada was also a option if they had to though she kinda doubted it, she didn’t see the Devil staying here in Canada. Boston was next, lots of bad stuff in both but nothing that looks weird enough for what she was looking for. She supposed it didn't have to be bad, they were looking for a child that's still innocent. But for the child to fit what they need, they would have to have met the Devil.... Looking for him would probably be easier. Next city she decided to look was Denver, since it was of decent size.

 

Again, no luck for Waverly, but she was not easily discouraged, research often took days. She was doing the obvious sweep first, if nothing comes up she'd comb through the cities closer. She was hoping someone as big as the Devil though would make his presence pretty known to anyone who knew what to look for. Vegas had a few strange reports, but nothing solid, still, it made her curious of nearby options. Portland was a choice, but perhaps too far north from Vegas. Nonetheless she did a brief check, nothing big or overly weird right off the bat.

 

Her next choice was a bit ironic, but maybe Satan had a sense of humor. Los Angeles, the city of angels was her choice. At first, like the others, nothing really stuck out and she was about to move on from her silly idea. However, suddenly she noticed quite a few reports of people in psychiatric hospitals, most in prison forms due to having murdered someone before, but was deemed insane. There was one thing in common with all of these listed criminals though, they all said they saw the Devil in the flesh. It would make sense that if anyone saw anything, they'd go a little nuts or even just be deemed as such.

 

She decided to delve deeper into LA's records, likely going places she shouldn't be but research must be done. There were more reports of people suddenly losing their mind, but none had a sweet past. It didn't really seem like the work of the Devil, but it was weird. They'd have to go there to learn much more about that, but she decided to look for any other strange doings until Wynonna got back. Click click click, typing and more typing were the two main sounds that could be heard in the room, then the occasional sound from the woman causing said sounds, usually in thought or intrigue.

 

At first she didn't find much else, but then she ran across something odd, not strange or supernatural but she felt it could be related. It was an advertisement for a nightclub in Los Angeles, called LUX, owned by a Lucifer Morningstar. This day and age it could have been a stage name or otherwise false, but... it could be a hiding in plain sight tactic too. It wasn't hard to find a picture of the man, looking like your fairly average black haired towering guy. But he was unique enough that she'd know if she saw him again. It seems he sung his own songs at the nightclub weekly as a special event people often went to listen, making her assume he was probably a musician, which adds up. She knew Lucifer was often said to be Heaven's finest musician before he fell.

 

All in all, it was definitely worth looking into, finding this man and seeing if he really was the Devil. Of course it was a dangerous act too, Waverly couldn't be sure what he'd do if confronted or what to expect from him. He was said to be evil of course, but if that was him LA was still in one piece, that was a good sign. She managed to get the hours of which LUX was open, trying to decide if they should try when it was closed so they'd be alone, or when it was full of people... She could talk to Wynonna about it, when they get there. California was a ways away from Canada but not too far for how important this was, they could probably drive and get there in two days if they drove around 8 to 10 hours straight. Curious she decided to bring up a google map, which confirmed her theory. If they went the fastest route on the highway, they could get there in 18 hours and 26 minutes. It was 1202.5 miles away though, so they’d have to definitely spend the night somewhere on the way.

 

Waverly was proud of her work, she had something to tell Wynonna lead wise when she got back, they had a plan, find this man and see if the name is more than a name. Then they'd have to talk to the children in the area, though she wondered how literal the riddle meant in the book. The Morning Star's core... what does that mean? To her 'core' meant heart, but then the delve part didn't make sense to her. She supposed they'd have to figure this out when they got there to decide exactly what event they were looking for. Only reasonable choice would be to ask the man himself she supposed, but he could lie or not want to say....

 

This was hurting her head now, the idea of looking for the Devil himself and asking him such things, basically to help them, seemed absurd. She knew her half sister would not like it, but the urge to know what was in those secret pages was too much to pass up. It could change everything and give them the upper hand. She wrote down a few notes of her possible ideas before closing the lid of the laptop, it suddenly having been close to 6 hours since she started researching. She decided it was time to eat something at least and hope Wynonna comes back soon so she could explain what she found.

 

Waverly walked into the cafeteria and looked around, finding some old cold coffee someone left behind, a partly eaten donut getting stale and... A still wrapped blueberry muffin. She liked that best of course, it wasn't much but better than nothing. As she nibbed the crumby, berry, fluffy breakfast thing, she heard some doors open and the familiar voice of Doc and Wynonna talking and laughing about something, she guessed it was a successful mission. She didn't really want doc there when she broke the news so she went back to the office where the books and laptop were.

 

After the younger woman ate the muffin, she wondered if Wynonna was even coming, did she forget what they discussed before she left? Just when she was about to go looking for the woman, she finally came in, though didn't look that thrilled anymore. "So, any progress on that whole Devil child thing? " Waverly giggled some and nodded. "Not Devil child, just a child that met him and... well, frankly I'm not exactly sure about the rest, but I have a lead on where to look. " She said as she turned around to grab her notes. "Los Angeles, there's been a abnormal number of reports of criminals going insane, talking about having seen the face of the Devil. Meanwhile, there's a man named Lucifer Morningstar who runs a nightclub there. I think it's worth asking him if he had anything to do with those cases. If he did, then we're likely dealing with the real thing. "

 

Wynonna looked skeptical, placing a hand on her hip. "Then we shoot him between the eyes with Peacemaker if it's true, right? " Waverly blinked, before shaking her head, not sure why her sister wanted to do that and it sounded like a very bad idea as it was. "No, we leave him alone. If he's the honest to true Satan, do you want to piss him off? Peacemaker sends demons back to Hell, Lucifer is a very powerful fallen angel, chances are it won't work, then we could lose Peacemaker or worse, our heads. " Wynonna still didn't look pleased with that, now her other hand on her hips too. "He's the king of evil! If I get a chance to get rid of that, I'm taking it. " She was quite stubborn, Waverly knew that, heck most people knew that, but she had to talk the trigger happy Earp down nonetheless.

 

"Please Wynonna, we just want to find the child that can read the secret pages on that book. If it really is him, Los Angeles is still in one piece, the only reports were of bad criminals, murderers mainly. We don't need to make anymore enemies, at least until we gain a few more friends. " She tried to placate the revolver wielding woman. At first it didn't look like it worked much, but eventually the taller female sighed, lowering her arms to her sides and her shoulders slumping a bit. "Fine, we'll do it your way. " Waverly was thankful for this, a giddy smile appearing on her soft face. "Thank you Wynonna. "

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Before the Earp hier knew it, she was convinced to get into Waverly's little red jeep after they got their passports in order, leaving Peacemaker behind entirely because both Waverly didn't want her to be tempted to use it anyway and also it was safer back there. There were no reverents to need it on so there was really no reason to risk losing such a powerful item if they didn't have to. Didn't mean Wynonna was happy about it though, she felt so disarmed now without it, it was even worse they were knowingly looking for a supernatural being, but not only that, a dangerous one.

 

The trip there went without a major hitch anyway, the sisters deciding to go early in the morning, around 6 AM, which turned out they arrived at about 8 PM the next day, because of various food/bathroom breaks and one time getting turned around. It was dark by now, Waverly had the headlights on to see, though the street was plenty bright on it's own. Traffic was heavy, as it usually was in big cities like this. "Still have the address Wynonna? " Before they left, Waverly wrote down the address to Lux, but since she was driving she couldn't read the notes at the same time. She also brought the book too, since it was unlikely they would grab the child and drag them back to Purgatory just to read the book.

 

Wynonna would be lying if she didn't admit to herself she was at least a little tempted to make the paper vanish, but she didn't, the paper was safe and sound in the glove box. "I got it here. " Waverly originally wanted to come during the day, but alas Wynonna didn't feel like dragging it out any longer than it had to be by staying at a hotel for a second night. So they ended up skipping that. "Do you even know what this guy looks like? How will we know if we see him? " She asked her driver, still quite skeptical of the whole thing. She was hoping that it was just a stage name and there was no Devil here, then they could go home and go back to doing what she did best. "I saw a picture of him online, he's hard to miss. " Judging from what little she knew of him from that alone, he was a proud man, so he'd likely be out in the open.

 

Wynonna made a acceptable hum sound, not really having anything to add in that department. Instead, she decided to help Waves with directions, or, mainly just telling her the address written and pointing out signs of various streets, all while they tried to not get into a wreck with someone. A red sports car passed them, honking their horn as they did so, which was a little deafening. Wynonna cursed at the driver quite rudely, while Waverly kept her eyes on the road, looking out for anyone else making illegal moves. It was chaotic, much different than the ‘peaceful’ small town of Purgatory.

 

Before either of them knew it and perhaps after their life flashed before their eyes once or twice, they saw the nightclub before them, a decent sized crowd outside waiting to come in, a bouncer outside making sure everyone had a legit ID and was not underage. Waverly wasn't sure where to park exactly, so she just kinda crash landed next to some other cars but off to the side. After locking the doors since it had the hardtop on today and of course Waves didn't want anyone stealing it, they decided to skip the line to ask the bouncer directly. "Is Lucifer Morningstar here? " The younger female asked, Wynonna just looking annoyed. The people behind them were not happy either, but the bouncer asked something over the shoulder radio he had nonetheless. After a moment he shook his head. "Not yet, he likely will be shortly though. "

 

The crowd behind them started to get more fussy about the whole deal, so Waverly thanked the guy and grabbed her sister's hand, pulling her back and walking away back to their jeep. The crowd settled down and things seem to go back to normal in that regard. They had no wish to go inside of the club after all, they just wanted to talk to Lucifer and leave, at least that's all Waverly wanted to do. The two waited by the red jeep, Wynonna pacing with impatience while Waverly just watched the roads. She had no idea what kind of car she was looking for, but she imagined it would stick out, even in this mass of cars driving by and around.

 

Sure enough, after a few minutes, they heard... music? Classical, booming, different then what they have normally heard here. That turned even Wynonna's head, while her half sister was already watching the shiny black 1962 C1 corvette with white wall tires, the convertible top laid down so it was easy to see the tall man driving in it. He pulled up to park between them and the crowd, stepping out of the car and tossing his keys to a younger male to park for him. Waverly decided this was their time to talk to him, before he wandered off inside. "C'mon Wynonna. " She said before getting off the jeep hood and walking towards him. "Excuse me sir! " The young woman called, hoping to get his attention.

 

He had his back turned to the ladies, but when he heard Waverly's voice, he turned around, dark brown eyes locking onto his caller. The young girl was easily a foot shorter than he was, it was rather adorable. Wynonna was not so much, she also didn't look as friendly in his eyes. "Well well, I don't think I ever seen you two here. I wouldn't forget such a pretty face~ " Lucifer said, a devious glint in his eye at Waverly. Wynonna scowled at him for that though, stepping up to stand beside her sister. "Watch your words buddy. " She sneered at him, arms crossed.

 

Waverly just shifted on her feet uneasily, this was going to be hard if he was like that. Regardless she was taken anyway so THAT wasn't a problem. "Are you Lucifer? like.... The Lucifer? " Waverly asked, deciding to try and distract him from whatever he was thinking about beforehand. The Devil straightened his back, head tilted one way ever so slightly. "Why yes, in the flesh~ " He replied, folding his arms out in a gesture to himself. The two girls were skeptical, just about anyone could say that. "Listen, it's... kind of important, do you have any proof? " Waverly wasn't sure what proof to expect, but she had to ask and not just take a stranger's word for it.

 

Wynonna narrowed her eyes at this guy the whole time though, she didn't like his attitude, too full of himself. Then again the Devil was supposed to be prideful. That's what got him in trouble all those years ago. But she agreed to help Waverly with this and the best way for her to do that is be quiet, no matter how hard it was to hold her tongue. Lucifer meanwhile quirked an eyebrow, but otherwise looked intrigued. "Well I do have a show planned tonight, but I suppose I could humor you ladies for a minute or two. " He kinda had his doubts they would believe him, but there was no reason not to try.

 

Waverly was glad for that, but she figured such proof should not be shown out here in the public... "We can go on the other side of my jeep, we don't want you scaring off your customers. " She said with a light laugh, hoping no one's time was going to be wasted here. The Devil nodded once in agreement and gestured for them to lead the way, in which Waverly did, alongside the other Earp, if hesitant and not wanting to turn her back to Lucifer. She followed Waverly anyway but kept her eyes over her shoulder nonetheless. She didn't trust him at all as a normal person, much less if he was a monster.

 

Not that the younger woman was ignorant, she was wary inside too, but didn't want to show it so outwardly. Plus she wanted to keep an open mind, they came to him after all so it's mainly their fault if something went wrong, not that she'd excuse him doing something terrible. If things were not as dire as they were back in Purgatory, she never would have considered doing this though. Still she lead them around behind her red jeep, hopefully out of sight of prying eyes. "Alright, let's see what you got. " Wynonna said first, turning to lean back against the door.

 

Waverly looked around warily still just to make sure no one noticed them slinking off, hoping his proof won't be too flashy. She kinda doubted it would be and considering the freaky stuff they've seen it likely won't bother them much. Lucifer rolled his shoulders a little, not fully sure how he felt about being almost a wayside attraction but... the young lady claimed it was important. A moment later and he let the human face of his fade away, replaced with red, scarred flesh, seeming to be lacking skin, followed with red eyes that glowed slightly in the dark. There was no rage behind it this time, unlike most of the time Lucifer let his true face appear.

 

Of course there was one recent exception but that didn't end perfectly, something he rather not think about right now. These two were strangers however, it wouldn't make much of a difference to him if they got freaked out or not. He held it for a few moments longer before shifting back to his normal human face. "Proof enough? " He asked, now a little suspicious as to what they wanted. Wynonna was a bit surprised, but now she was really bummed she didn't have Peacemaker. "Yes um... thank you. " Waverly answered, surprised that it was really all that easy. Granted it wasn't solid proof, he could be a different creature/demon, but he was obviously not human and they didn't have any better leads.

 

Knowing he may want to leave soon, Waverly didn't waste any time getting to the point, but decided not to tell him why. "We need to know, have you had much contact with children around here? In this city I mean? " She wasn't sure if the instant displeased look on his face was good or bad, but he seemed to almost cringe at the mere word 'children'. "As much as I try to avoid all contact with the little creatures, it seems there are too many to avoid, like seagulls at the beach." She took that as a yes. "There were a few that came here, or had to be dealt with for or in a case. Why do you ask? "

 

Wynonna interrupted Waverly before she could answer him. "You avoid children? Don't they make easy prey for your soul stealing needs? " She couldn't hold her tongue anymore, this 'friendly humble Devil' stuff was just too much hogwash to believe. Waverly opened her mouth to speak again, but Lucifer spoke up quicker. "I do not steal souls and have no desire to even see a child's soul." He said, his voice was in a stern, but leveled voice, he clearly didn't appreciate the accusation but was taking it well, or was he.... Still Waverly was worried this was about to go nowhere fast. Everytime she tried to say something, she was cut off.

 

"And we're supposed to believe anything you say? You're the Prince of Darkness, Father of Lies. " She retaliated, having not previously planned to get this fired up and deep down she knew she shouldn't, but she had a hard time standing by and let Lucifer act like he was a harmless little angel. Dark eyes narrowed back at her for that, a slight smirk on his lips though she did not know why. "I don't lie darling, but your feelings are noted." The sarcasm in his voice was quite clear, his patience running thin with the woman. He didn't mind Waverly, she seemed nice, but the taller woman was not so pleasing to be around.

 

"Anyone can say they don't lie. Most of the time if someone says that, they lie more than the next guy. You're the Devil, everyone knows you only care about yourself, you have no love for anyone else. " Did she get too personal? Maybe, likely, probably... Okay definitely. In fact Wynonna kinda regretted saying it as soon as the words left her lips. She was really too hot headed for her own good sometimes... But surely she was right? Just brutally right. Either way it was a mistake in more ways than just one, for it seemed that she touched a dangerous nerve.

 

Considering how much he cared about a certain LAPD detective, she did get too personal, he died for Chloe Jane Decker, twice and he'd do it again for her if he had to. He even went back to Hell, hence the second dying part. It was true he often didn't think about other people's feelings, including Chloe's and Mazikeen's, but it didn't mean he didn't care about them.

 

The Devil balled his hands into fists, his eyes flashing red again, but his face remained the same. The eyes though... unlike when he showed the girls his face for proof, they were induced by anger and it showed. They glowed brighter, hotter, almost like fire. "Wynonna? " Waverly said in concern and warning, hoping she won't say anything more to anger Lucifer or better yet, apologize. They should just leave him alone after he answered their questions. As soon as Waverly spoke, he struck, in a mere blink of an eye, he lunged forward at Wynonna, grabbing her and pinning her against the nearby wall of Lux by the shoulders.

 

"How dare you come into my home and throw accusations at me, as if you knew anything about me. " His voice was dangerously low with a wicked edge. Waverly was about to go grab her shotgun from the jeep, she kept it in there when they left, but she realized threatening him with the Earthly weapon will likely just piss him off more. Meanwhile, Wynonna wasn't impressed, though she was uncomfortable being pinned against this wall, it was cold and hard, while Lucifer's grip on her shoulders felt like a hot vice, she might get a bruise there later. She laughed a bit, if breathless from the impact against the wall. "The Devil has a temper I see, not a surprise. " She commented, either too brave or too dumb to be afraid.

 

In this case it would be brave, luckily for her, as Lucifer had no desire to actually hurt her. But he still did not appreciate what she did. "You're the same as the rest, you think because you read about me in the good book that you automatically have the right to accuse me of whatever you will, blame your shortcomings on me. " His voice was closer to a growl than a actual voice, it sounding very inhuman at this point. Lucifer seemed to ignore her latest comment, focusing on her previous words instead. He held her for a bit longer, Waverly unsure what to do with the literal Devil threateningly pinning her sister. Wynonna was not exactly helping her case either.

 

Still, after a few more minutes that felt like painstaking hours, he let her go, taking a few steps back to let her feet fall to the floor. His eyes slowly shifted back to their dark brown tone, looking towards Waverly with a slightly apologetic look. "I answered your questions, I have to go. " He said in a more normal tone, though still was unhappy, it was not just anger but maybe disappointment too. The two girls didn't say anything and he didn't give them much of a chance, turning and walking away at a brisk pace to the front door of his nightclub and vanishing inside.

 

Wynonna brushed herself off, not that she was that dirty anyway. "So, what now? " She asked nonchalantly, like nothing ever happened. Waverly frowned a little at her, before sighing. "We look into where these children got into contact with him. Kids are often likely to tell someone if they found something unusual, but for the same reason, people don't believe them or pay them much mind. No one will likely record that either so... we could go to the local school and ask around maybe. " She still didn't like what happened with Lucifer, but there wasn't much she could do. She just hoped they didn't end up making a very dangerous enemy.

 

With that in mind they got into their jeep and pulled out, driving back onto the road. It being late, obviously the school was closed and most children were asleep, so they looked for a hotel to spend the night at instead. Which.... proved to be harder than they imagined, but eventually they found one at a reasonable price. Wynonna complained about being bored and wanting to go back, saying this was pointless, but Waverly tuned her out as she searched on the hotel internet, once they got their room, where the local schools were.

 

They needed a somewhat low grade, not high school, that really didn't count as children per say, schools teaching in 1st or 2nd grade would be more like what they were looking for. Of course they had to be careful about their questioning, since adults may wonder what they were doing there. But if they were casual and stayed outside of the actual school building it may be alright. Maybe go during their lunch break or something....

 

Wynonna ended up going to bed pretty early after eating a form of dinner, junk food more like, while Waverly stayed up until midnight researching what she could. Of course Lucifer was on her mind occasionally, still not happy how they parted ways with him. She wanted to ask him more about the children he did come across, because at the moment they were looking for needles in haystacks. Not to mention the book had other requirements, which she still had to figure out. Once midnight came though, the woman decided she should get some sleep so she could drive safely in LA's wonderful traffic.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Soon enough, they were back on the road at about 11 in the morning, hoping to skip some of the craze of people getting to work around 6-8 AM. It seemed a little better but not by a whole lot. Children already started school, but in an hour their lunch break will come, maybe some will come outside. They drive carefully with the traffic, as usual a few people running a red light, one guy passing them and almost scraping against the side of the jeep, but luckily Waverly moved over to give the other driver the extra space.

 

It was a bit stressful, but doable. Around 12 they made it to the main 2nd grade school, in which they saw some children outside, either sitting away from the others to eat their lunch in peace, or playing around in the yard. Waverly parked the jeep not too far, but not right in front of the school. "Why don't you stay here Wynonna? " Waves suggested, figuring maybe this would be best done by someone with a delicate touch in words. She shrugged, not really caring either way. "Go ahead, I have to admit, Lucifer was right about one thing, children are something to be avoided. " Waverly rolled her eyes, reached under the driver seat to grab her book before stepping out. "I'll be back. "

 

Waverly looked around for the best candidate to ask first, spotting a row of girls writing in the sandbox. They... were not really jumping out at her in a sense of that they'd know anything. Looking around more, she saw three boys kinda playing basketball, but they were more focused about talking between each other, about what she could not hear but they seemed deep into whatever it was. They might know something... She kinda doubted they met Lucifer, but they were likely to know who might have.

 

So she walked up to them, tucking the book under her arm for now. "Excuse me. " She called to get their attention. They stopped talking about whatever their current subject was and looked at Waverly, not looking all too pleased, probably not a fan of adults. "What? " One of them asked, catching the ball as it bounced by him. "I was wondering... do any of you know a Lucifer Morningstar? Or knows of someone that does around your age? " The boys looked caught off guard from that, looking to each other and making a few gestures, some way they communicate quietly and secretly likely. "Maybe... see that girl over there? " One of the other ones asked, pointing at a girl sitting on a bench by herself, eating a sandwich. She had brown hair and soft pink colored clothing. "She was kidnapped by these...thugs, but the cops stopped them. Though she... she claims she was saved by the Devil himself. " They all laughed a bit after that, obviously finding the idea absurd.

 

However Waverly knew it was likely the girl they were looking for. Though being saved was not what she expected, it was intriguing. Why would Lucifer save a child and be in the same spot as the LAPD for dealing with a kidnapping... She supposed the Devil was the ultimate punisher, perhaps it made it a good source to find the baddies and do his job. "Thank you, I'll talk to her. " She said to the boys before walking away, letting them continue their game and whatever they were talking about.

 

She tried to look friendly to the girl as she walked up to her, which wasn't really that hard, Waverly was used to looking and being friendly to everyone. It was trying to be threatening that was hard. The child saw her coming and stopped eating, bright green eyes looking up at the young Earp with curiosity. "Hello ma'am. " She greeted politely, tapping her shoes together on the bench. "Hello sweetie, I was wondering, could we talk a bit? " Waverly asked, smiling warmly. The child seemed hesitant, but she had to remember she was a kidnapping victim so she may be a bit more wary around strangers. "I guess, sure. " She scooted over on the bench to give Waverly a place to sit.

 

"What's your name? If you don't mind me knowing. " She asked first, to try and ease into it. The little girl blinked before answering, hesitating a moment. "Tammy... my name is Tammy. " She answered, glancing down shyly again. "Nice name, I'm Waverly. " She replied in a friendly tone before deciding to get to the point. "I wanted to ask you about someone you met, a very.... unique someone. " She started as she took her seat next to the child. Tammy looked up and tilted her head, confused about that. "Who? " Waverly hoped the boys were right, if he saved her then she shouldn't mind hearing his name. "His name is Lucifer Morningstar... he's not like you and me, is he? "

 

Tammy still seemed uncomfortable, but not in the way she was worried about. Instead she sighed and slumped her shoulders. "No one believes me... " She said, sounding a bit sad about that. Waverly put a comforting hand on the little girl's shoulder, causing her to look up at her again. "I will, I promise. I know who he is too. " A tiny hand reached up and wiped away a stray tear in the child's eye, nodding. "You... you know he's the Devil? " She asked, still wary about this adult stranger but not just that, she was worried she would think it was just a dream or something she imagined up.

 

Waverly nodded, taking her hand off Tammy. "I do, he showed me, I talked to him a little last night. " She paused after saying that, deciding she'd like to know what happened that day about the kidnapping. "The boys over there... they told me someone tried to take you, but... Lucifer helped you, is that correct? " The child swallowed nervously, wary about that day understandably. "He did yeah.... Why? " This was a good start, maybe this was the key to the book's secret pages... "Can you tell me what happened that day? " Tammy nodded, shifting to get more comfortable on the bench.

 

It turned out to be a long story, the child was walking home and a van driven by a woman parked and offered her candy, a rather old trick but still effective. Tammy fell for the trick and was thrown in the back, Lucifer having snuck in the back somehow without the kidnapper knowing. "He said he was helping a det... detect... detective catch the bad people. When we talked though, I kept talking too loudly and the mean lady heard me... " She paused, before continuing to explain what happened. Which was... not expected, to say the least. "After she said she'd come back here if she heard me again, Lucifer... offered a idea. He put his hand on me, like you did earlier and... shrunk me. I was like a mouse. " She further explained how it was quite scary and that she almost tumbled away.

 

But that wasn't even the worst part. First she told Waverly how they talked a bit while he held her but then the kidnapper called out that they were almost to the drop off point. So far Waverly hadn't heard anything that would count for the book's riddle, but the story was not over. "When I heard that I got really scared, I wanted nothing else then to hide from her, I pleaded to him to hide me somewhere and... " She paused again, taking a deep breath from the memory. "He did what I asked but the way he did it was scary. " Waverly frowned to this, not having a good feeling about this. "It wasn't bad, it didn't hurt, but it scared me. "

 

Waverly was curious though as to what happened. "What did he do exactly? " Tammy rubbed her arm, knowing it was going to sound a little crazy, as if the tale as a whole didn't. "He.. swallowed me whole, he was nice about it though, he did it to protect me. It was.... pretty inside of his tummy too, there was a light, I think it was magical. " The child explained, before stopping and seeing Waverly looked surprised. "Do you want me to keep going? " Tammy asked in a sweet tone.

 

Waverly however had her answer, that was it... the core of the Morning Star and his light. Frankly she did not expect it to be his stomach but it made some sense. "No... that's what I needed to know. " Since the child was alive and well she figured it worked out. "Thank you Tammy, but can you do one last favor for me? " She asked as she pulled the book out from under her arm, laying it on her knee and flipping the pages back to find the start of the blanks. "Yeah sure, what is it? " The child asked, looking at the old book written in a different language. "I want you to try and read these pages. " The Earp answered, tapping the blank ones. "But... they're blank Ms Waverly. " The child pointed out, tilting her head in confusion.

 

Waverly smiled and laughed a little. "I know, it's magic, the words are hidden but you should be able to read them. " Tammy looked unsure but decided to try, gathering the book up in her smaller arms and focusing on the blank pages. Sure enough, a few moments past and the pages start to softly glow a yellow color, English letters appearing but too blurry for Waverly to read. Tammy read out the first sentence, it talking about the three Widows from what Waverly could tell. But then the words faded away entirely, the glow went away as well. "What happened? " Waverly asked, confused.

 

Tammy looked confused too, shaking her head and focusing on the words again, but nothing happened. "I don't know, I was reading it and then the words went away. " The child explained, the Earp giving a brief hum in thought from that. "How long ago has it been? Since that day? " Perhaps they needed a more recent candidate. "A few months ago for sure... Yeah it was 6 months ago. " Tammy blinked, not sure why it mattered. "I see.... how would you feel about going back into Lucifer's stomach? " The child shifted nervously from that, perhaps not too thrilled about being Devil's Food, not the cake, again. "I have a lot of schoolwork though, I can't do that in him. B-but I have a friend, she's not like you and me too, but not like him either. She's really little, with mouse ears! She needed a safe place to stay because the house she did live in got a cat, so I told her about Lucifer. "

 

The Earp hummed, she never heard of people with mouse ears, but she'd humor the child anyway. Today was a weird day already so it wasn't entirely impossible. "I figured Lucifer would gobble her up too, since it's warm and cozy in his tummy and she's so little, maybe she can help you. " Waverly perked up at that, that did sound promising, if she could find this small mouse person. "When did you tell her to go to him? " Normally she'd question as to why Tammy knew where an adult nightclub was, but she brushed it off as he likely told her. He didn't seem like the most responsible adult she ever met. "This morning, on my way to school. It'll probably take her awhile to get there, but hopefully before it gets dark. "

 

Tammy was right about that, if she was as small as she child claimed, in this city it was hard to get around in a car, much less a mouse sized thing on foot. "Okay, thank you so much Tammy, you helped a lot, have a good day. " Waverly stood up then after taking the book back and closing it, tucking it back under her arm and making her way back to the little red jeep where Wynonna waited. She did not look forward to explaining what she found out. The child waved goodbye before finishing her lunch, the school bell ringing soon after to call all the children back to class.

 

Wynonna was resting her feet on the dash, but lowered them when she saw her sister coming. "Any progress? " She asked after the driver door was opened and the book tucked back under the seat. "Lots, I know exactly what the book needs now. " The older Earp was surprised, but glad. "Is it Devil's blood? " She asked, if a bit too eager for the answer to be yes. "No, it's... complicated. I'll tell you on the way. " She got in and started the jeep up then, leaving the school parking lot and getting back on the main road. After that she did as she promised and started to explain to Wynonna the situation.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After she was done, it didn't go over so well... "So... we want Lucifer, the Devil, to eat a kid so she can read a book for us? Is that what you're telling me? " Wynonna asked, acting like it was the most insane idea she ever heard. Frankly Waverly agreed it was quite unusual, but she understood the basic idea of it. "A tiny mouse child, but yes. I know it's not ideal but it's the only thing that makes sense. He didn't hurt Tammy, he probably won't hurt this one either. " Wynonna sighed, this feeling like the reverse of what they should be doing. "And we're just supposed to trust this? " She was obviously and understandably skeptical of the whole ordeal. " Yes, unless you have a better idea? We can't do it, the book specified someone young. " Of course she didn't have a better idea, but didn't mean she had to like it. She sighed and shook her head. "Fine... so what, we wait outside the club until we see him eat something that looks like a mouse? "

 

Waverly laughed a little, though it was wary. "No, he'll probably talk to her first, so that would be our sign if it's followed by eating. " She said as she took another turn. For once traffic wasn't so bad out this time, no illegal moves or anything, it was nice since she had to explain and reason with her sister while driving. Wynonna didn't protest too much more, but did mope a bit. She couldn't wait to get home and do some evil banishing and or killing like they should be doing. This book better be worth while.

 

The driver let Wynonna be and just focused on getting back to Lux, though they may be waiting a few hours until night time, she didn't want to risk missing the girl and Lucifer himself. Surely it would be unlikely he'd want to talk to them once he was inside the club, but hopefully if they caught him like they did last time, once the child was in his stomach that is, he'd talk and let them borrow the child for a bit. Finally she made it to Lux in the evening, around 6, so they still had a few hours to wait before anybody started showing up.

 

They parked a block away from Lux this time, so Lucifer wouldn't see them there and turned off the engine. "Okay, now we wait. " Waverly said, leaning back now and relaxing. Wynonna was bound to get antsy, but they'd just have to endure the task.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile, while the women waited, one of the people they were waiting for had to dodge footsteps like her life depended on it, because... it did. Being the size of a mouse made crowds dangerous. She looked human, for the most part, except she had soft round light brown ears and a long skinny pink tail dragging on the ground behind her. She wore stitched together clothing from various found scraps of cloth, giving her a multi colored look. Such as green, blue, pink and black. They were not warm clothes but they'd get the job done in normal Los Angeles weather.

 

If she was inside a home, that is. Out here in the elements, at her size, especially at night would not be good. Not that it got that cold in LA, but for her it was cold enough. Tammy told her this Lucifer guy would help, even told her the method he'd likely do it in for the first night. She wasn't thrilled about the idea but she trusted Tammy if she felt it was safe to trust him, it was only for the first night then he'd show her a new home without a cat living in it. She knew where to go, getting there was a different story. The sidewalk was her best bet, it was not entirely safe but any other method was worse, alleyways had cats, the road had cars, the sewer had rats big enough to hurt her and going from building to building would take too long.

 

She squeaked and yelped various times to each close call, scampering and dodging quite a few near death experiences, too close for her liking. For hours she did this, thankfully being quite fast and a good spring in her step. The sidewalk began to thin out as evening came and people were already home or in their cars or whatever. Now she had to worry about possible cats creeping closer to the edges of their territory now that less humans were around to scare them off, especially as evening turned to dusk.

 

She was sure she was close, every corner she turned following the street signs she memorized in her head, counting down the number of streets she had to go until at last, she got onto the final one.From here it was a game of looking for the LUX sign, hoping she wasn't too late. Going inside on her own was not a option, too many dancing drunk people, then if anyone saw her they might mistake her for a mouse and try to hurt her. She was best outside and hope to get his attention when he arrived. Tammy didn't know what car he drove and neither did she, so she had to guess.

 

It couldn't have been any better timing, though if she was any later she would have missed the Devil. As soon as she saw the big yellow letters glowing, that fancy black corvette drove up to park, no danger to her as she stayed on the sidewalk. She heard the music and the car first and turned to look, making sure whoever it was wasn't coming her way. But there was one defining feature that most of the other humans didn't have, for whatever reason Lucifer's shoes had red bottoms. Possibly some weird Devil style or whatever, either way, when she saw them she knew it was him. "Excuse me! Hello! " She called up as loud as she could, hopping up and down to try and get his attention on the sidewalk to Lux.

 

Her voice managed to reach his ears, since he stopped and looked around, but was still looking too high. "Down here mister! " She called again, panting as she had a pretty good workout getting here and had to do almost jumping jacks now. Finally though he looked down, thankfully not mistaking her for a mouse though from what Tammy told her tiny people were not a big surprise to him, if anything he often made them. "Bloody Hell? What are you doing here? " He asked, considering they were not all that far away from the crowd, but thankfully they were too distracted wanting to get into the club then see Lucifer. For some reason the boy that often parked his car wasn't here either... Was he late again?

 

"I need a favor! I was told you give favors? " The devious grin that appeared on his face was not exactly reassuring. "I do indeed~ A favor for a favor is my policy, I'll do something for you and, when I need it, I'll call upon a favor from you in return. " He explained, having way too much delight in explaining that part. "Come on, let's get you off the ground. " She wasn't sure what she could do for him, she was tiny and not all that great at things... she could sew! But all she could do for him was like patch a hole or whatever, nothing big. Lucifer didn't care if she had anything to offer him now, all that mattered was he had another favor in his book that he could call in should the need arise. He had no little people on his list, so if he ever needed one now he had it.

 

He bent down and gently scooped the mouse child up in one palm, his hand was warm, almost hot to the touch compared to the sidewalk. She squeaked and curled her tail around herself, but otherwise allowed herself to be picked up. After that he brought her close to his chest and ducked back down into his corvette, to have a sliver of privacy, even with no roof to speak of. A devious grin was still on the Devil's face, which was not all that great to see in the girl's shoes. "Now tell me, what do you desire today, hmm~? " Lucifer asked, his voice a bit too luring and tempting.

 

She shuffled a bit in her spot on his palm, glancing at his silver and obsidian ring. "I... I need a safe place to stay, tonight for now then something more long term? Any house without a cat would be fine, dogs are fine even if they're big. " Big dogs like labs were easy to stay out of the way of, terriers were a different story. Lucifer hummed softly in reply, a bit surprised from the answer but not disappointed. Chloe didn't have a dog or a cat... her apartment would work fine. She had a child, a messy one at that, plenty of food scraps she could have when no one was looking.

 

"Very well, consider it done~ I know just the place, for both tonight and for long term~ " Normally he'd just take her to Chloe's house now and be done with it, but then he'd be late to the fun inside and his customers would not be too thrilled. Plus this way was more exciting, he could take her to Chloe's place in the morning. With a lick of his lips, he brought his hand up closer to his face, the mouse girl knowing well where this was going, but she reminded herself it would be safe, he didn't hurt innocent people Tammy said, only the bad ones. So she was brave and stayed still without freaking out, even as he opened his jaws and gently lapped her up inside.

 

It was soft and warm so far but slimy too, which wasn't pleasant all that much. The warmth would be a welcome change though from the floor, same with the softness. Her tail slipped out of her hands and ended up outside of his lips, though not for long as he slurped it in almost like a spaghetti noodle. It tickled her tail against his soft lips and caused her to giggle a bit, not such a bad thing to lighten the current mood. The Devil didn't waste much time though, tipping his head back and using his tongue to ease the little one back towards his gullet.

 

The mouse girl was a little nervous, understandably, but she stayed still as she was gently swallowed, a gulp to send her on her way to his belly. His throat was strong and a bit tight, but it didn't hurt really, it was just very confining as she went down. A thumping heartbeat and the swooshing sound of powerful lungs at work filled her ears. A few moments later of getting gently squished in the throat, she passed by his diaphragm, just before entering the stomach. Once she was loose from the fleshy grip of his esophagus, she tumbled a little inside, the also slimy, soft walls of the stomach lining cushioning her fall. Sure enough, as Tammy had said, there was a beautiful white light inside, with no real source to speak of, which made it very likely magic.

 

She shook her head to try and get some of the slime off her ears, them being so sensitive she didn't like having stuff on them. She had to admit though, it was pretty warm in here, she wouldn't want to stay any longer than tonight though, but hopefully he'll have a good home for her in mind. With only time to waste and after the trip, she was tired and decided to curl up on the spot, shifting a little to get comfortable in the unusual shelter spot she had received. She was a little nervous as to what he may ask of her later, but she didn't have too many choices. It was too dangerous to sneak into homes to find out the hard way if they had a cat or a dangerous small dog.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once Lucifer got into his car, Waverly and Wynonna couldn't see him very well. "We'll wait until he comes out. " Waverly said to her sister, still watching closely while the older Earp just kicked back, not even really paying attention. Waverly was tempted to leave her sister here when the time came to talk to Lucifer again, but that might be mean... If they got along better from the start it wouldn't be so bad. One other thing to consider is she kinda rather not do it alone.

 

Once the driver side door of the corvette opened, Waverly knew it was time. "Okay let's go. " Deciding that Wynonna should come along, or maybe just didn't wanna risk a argument trying to convince her to stay. They walked at a brisk pace, luckily Lucifer was in no hurry and they managed to catch up to him. "Lucifer! " Waverly called first, thankfully it was enough to make him stop. With a slight frown on his face, he turned around to face the two women, he liked Waves of course, it was Wynonna he was not fond of. "What is it this time? " he asked, having not seen their jeep he did not expect them back so soon.

 

Waverly glanced at Wynonna with a slight scowl of her own from his tone, knowing exactly why he was so unhappy with seeing them. "We know you... um... swallowed a small girl, she had mouse ears, right? We need to talk to her, can you... cough her up for a few minutes? Please? " Lucifer knew the little one was likely fast asleep, it didn't take long for someone to fall asleep in such a warm, soft and safe environment. He was not eager to wake the child and have to swallow her again so soon. "Come back tomorrow, I'll let her out then and you can talk to her before I take her to the place she wants to go. " He said in a firm voice, not wanting to hear any protests. Wynonna rolled her eyes, but otherwise said nothing. She did not like the idea of this taking even more time. "Come back at 8 in the morning, she'll be out by then, but don't be late, I won't wait long. "

 

Waverly was sure she could have gotten him to cooperate better if she took some time to talk to him, but she figured they bothered him enough and they had to wait until tomorrow to leave Los Angeles anyway, she didn't want to drive all the way back in the dark. "Okay, that's fair Lucifer. We'll see you then. " She then took Wynonna's hand and pulled to get her going, knowing the woman may have wanted to protest and get him to let her go now, but Waverly saw no point in being difficult.

 

After they left Lucifer went inside Lux, as per usual and they drove off in the red jeep, deciding to head back to the same hotel they went to before. It wasn't a bad place and not too pricey, it worked for their needs. So they paid for another night and with nothing to really research, they both turned in somewhat early. Wynonna was glad now that soon all this craziness would be over, they might learn something new and be on their way back home. This was not fun at all for the older Earp, just one insane thing to the next.

 

The two made sure to wake up at 7, to give them time to get ready and get to Lux. They wasted no time in making sure they didn't leave anything before checking out of the hotel, skipping breakfast much to Wynonna's dismay. The whole way the older Earp complained, wanting to stop at a few fast food restaurants they passed. But Waves denied her and kept driving, not wanting to be late, they could eat something after the fact.

 

For the third time and hopefully the last, they drive up to Lux, spotting the Devil outside where normally there's a crowd of people waiting in line. During the day it was quiet and peaceful, the lights were off and there wasn't any other car in sight parked besides his. Waverly was glad they were not late and got out of the jeep after grabbing the book from under the seat, seeing something small was being held in Lucifer's hand. "Oh lovely, you're here. " He replied, since Wynonna stayed in the jeep he smiled this time in a friendly manner, the small mouse girl in his hand was awake and perked up, blinking at the nice looking woman. "Hello! Mister Lucifer told me you wanted to talk to me? " The sweet child asked. Waverly nodded to them both and pulled the book out from under her arm.

 

"Yeah, I need you to read these last few pages for me, then you can go to your new home, alright? " She explained mainly to the girl but also to Lucifer. The Devil didn't say anything and just let the mouse kid decide. "Okay... I can do that. " She was a little nervous about it but eager to help too. Lucifer told her she could go to her new home after this and after being eaten by him no less, she was sure she was brave enough to do this too for the nice lady.

 

They all took a seat on a nearby bench, Lucifer placing the girl down in a small gap between him and Waverly, where the book was laid out, blank pages up to be read. The Earp had a notepad and a pen, ready to write down what she read off. Just like with Tammy, the pages began to glow and the words appeared, but unlike Tammy, they remained. The little one read it off to Waverly, the words still too blurry for her to read on her own, though the words meant nothing to her and very little to Lucifer. He was.... roughly aware of the three Widows, but was not threatened by them in the least. As long as they remained in Purgatory and didn't come to threaten other parts of the world he saw no reason to get involved. If they did however start getting involved with other places, his tone may change.

 

It turned out that the book did not hold information to help with their task, instead it was... explaining all that already happened in Purgatory and anything related to it, all recent stuff too, even Wynonna's baby being born. Still she wrote it down in case there was a secret message inside. Soon the child was done and looked confused... "I know of books like these, they record important events that happened in that area, only certain people can read the most recent pages, the requirement changes from book to book. " Lucifer piped up, having figured it out what it was by what he was hearing. Mainly his brother, Amenadiel told him about them and he happened to remember, for once.

 

It was a bit of a shame it wasn't anything that could help them fight the three Widows, but it was all still interesting to go over. "Thank you for helping us, we'll be going back home now. Go ahead and let the nice Devil take you back " Waverly told the child nicely, taking the book, closing it and standing up. Lucifer scooped up the girl then too and stood on his own two feet. "And I have a favor to grant, take care darling and feel free to come back any time, just leave the other one behind~ " Lucifer replied with no doubt devious intent, which Waverly just shook her head and turned away.

 

They both went to their respected cars, Waverly explaining what the book was all about to Wynonna who was even more irked. "All of that for a boring record book? Ugh, can we go home now? After we eat though, I'm starving. " Waverly laughed and agreed, she too was a bit eager now to get out of this city and back home, to face their problems, those already there and those yet to come. The record book may come in handy sometime down the road, so she planned to hold onto it. "Yeah, let's go home. " Waverly replied as she pulled out and started to make their way to the first fast food restaurant, then... home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ I'm sorry Wynonna fans if I got anything wrong here, I hope you all enjoyed it regardless, wonderful Lucifer fans included~
> 
> There is a small Easter Egg in the story, lightly edited lyrics of one of the two TV show's theme song is in what one character says to another.


End file.
